Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins Part 6.
Here is part six of Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins by Seth Cvengros. Cast *Chug/Joseph (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Cody and Betha (from Chug and Friends) as Jerome and Judy *Glynten (from Chug and Friends) as Glynn *and more Transcript * Narrator: The other engines thought it was very funny when they heard the story of A Big Day for Chug. (the other engines laugh) * Jeffrey: I'm glad you came to work here on the Railroad, Chug. You always give us something to laugh about. (Chug sighs) * Chug: Miss Bertha will never let me pull trains again. But I want to go places and do things. I want to... * Jeffrey and Greg: See the world! (both laugh) * Dave: Don't be sad, Chug. If you really want to go out, why don't you take my freight train tomorrow? I can take over the yard for you if you want. * Chug: Really?! Would you do that, Dave?! For me? * Dave: (laughs) Yes, Chug, I would. Now let's get some sleep, shall we? (the engines fall asleep) * Chug: Oh, Dave. I wish it was morning. * (morning has come and we see Chug and Dave going into the yard to find some freight cars) * Narrator: The next morning, Chug could hardly contain his excitement. * Chug: Is it these ones? Is it those? Which cars are they, Dave? * Dave: Those ones, Chug. But wait... I need to tell you something. * Chug: I know. I know. I know. I have to couple before I go. You don't have to tell me. I've learned my lesson. (backs up and coupled up to seven freight cars like a coal car, two boxcars, a stone car, two tarp cars, a tar wagon, and a caboose) * Dave: Foolish freight cars can play tricks on you, Chug. It's not the same as in the yard. They'll push you off the rails if you're not careful. * Chug: Don't be silly. You worry too much, Dave. Like Jona. (begins to puff away, taking the seven freight cars and caboose with him) * Chorus: The engines always think they are so clever, And so they like to bump the trucks around, They bump them in the sidings, they bump them in the yards, They better beware, they better take care, They better be on their guard... * Dave: Chug, be careful! * Chorus: Chug pulls the trucks along the line, He's happy and he thinks it's going fine, The trucks all start to moan, They rattle and they groan, Look out, Chug! Watch out, Chug! That's a warning sign! (Chug pounds down the line with his freight train) Before long, Chug comes to Jeffrey's Hill, It's hard work and he really has to pull, But soon he's at the top, And then he just can't stop, On! On! On! The trucks go faster still, Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. They push them here, push them there, until they go too fast, Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same. (Chug speeds down the hill, passing Jona, who goes by, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, his red and white Express coach, and his red Express coach, until Chug speeds through Colton station, and stops just in time) * Miss Bertha: Chug, what are you doing here? And why did you come in so fast? * Chug: I brought Dave's freight cars for him, Sir. But they were pushing me. * Miss Bertha: You've a lot to learn about freight cars, little Chug. That's why I asked Dave to bring these cars, and not you. If you're not prepared to be patient, and learn how to do things properly, I have to keep you in the shed. * Chug: (gasps, but drips some tears, then begs) No, Sir. Please, Sir. I want to learn. I want to be a really useful engine. * Narrator: Miss Bertha was not just cross with Chug. He was cross with Dave too. He told both his engines that they had to stay until Chug could learn about cars as much as Dave. (the rain pours down when Chug arrives with four passenger cars and meets Dave) * Chug: I'm sorry, Dave. This is all my fault. * Dave: Never mind, Chug. At least, we're working together again. * Chug: (worried) But who's meant to be taking these coaches? (remembers in excitement) Jona! (puffs off to see Jona) * Dave: Chug, where are you going? You're meant to stay in the yard. (Chug whistles and finds Jona when it is raining) * Narrator: Chug was running back to Danville sheds to find Jona. * Chug: Jona! Your passengers are waiting. (Jona comes out) * Jona: You take the train, Chug. You like pulling trains. * Chug: No, Jona. It's your train. And besides, Dave and I have to stay in the yard. * Jona: Well, I have to stay in the shed. It's raining, Chug. And not. * Chug: But, Jona, don't you want to pull your train? Don't you want to hurry along the tracks? (Jona yelps) It's only water, Chug. Come on. Just little drops of water. That's what rain is. Water! * Jona: Like I put in my boiler? * Chug: Exactly. Your passengers are waiting, Jona. See? Only water. (backs away, and as Jona comes out, he is delighted and whistles) * Jona: Only water. It is water. (laughs and hurries along to collect his passenger train) Category:Seth Cvengros Category:Seth Cvengros's Transcripts